


Something To Be Thankful For

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her exhaustion and pain, Quistis was very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Be Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is set after the game.

**Something To Be Thankful For**

Quistis was utterly and completely exhausted. The last several hours had been absolutely grueling. But she couldn't sleep, no matter how exhausted she was. The view in front of her was completely worth it. Seifer stood by the open window illuminated by the moonlight. He speaking too softly for her to hear the words, but Quistis could hear the comforting rumble of his voice from the bed. In his arms was cradled their infant daughter.

Their son lay in Quistis' own arms. Hunter was fast asleep after his meal. He was the younger of the twins. Illyria was still awake, but right now she seemed to be happily entertained by her father. They both had their father's emerald eyes. It had been a long, hard labor, but her children were absolutely worth all the pain. Quistis stroked her son's downy blond hair with gentle fingers.

Illyria started to fuss, and Seifer turned towards her. "Ready to switch, sweetheart?"

She nodded. "Yes."

They managed the transfer of children without too much awkwardness. Illyria almost immediately settled and began to suckle. Still cradling Hunter against him, Seifer leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away with a smile.

"Have I thanked you yet tonight?"

Quistis frowned, confused. "For what?"

Seifer leaned in and kissed her again. "For giving me a future."


End file.
